baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1962
The 1962 season is perhaps most notable for the dismal 40-120 record of the New York Mets, which has been a continuing source of humor among baseball fans, as well as comedians such as Dennis Miller. This article is currently under construction. Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over San Francisco Giants (4-3); Ralph Terry, MVP *All-Star Game (#1), July 10 at D.C. Stadium: National League, 3-1; Maury Wills, MVP *All-Star Game (#2), July 30 at Wrigley Field: American League, 9-4; Leon Wagner, MVP Other champions *College World Series: Michigan *Cuban National Series: Industriales *Japan Series: Toei Flyers over Hanshin Tigers (4-2-1) *Little League World Series: Moreland, San Jose, California Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Mickey Mantle (AL) **Maury Wills (NL) *'Cy Young Award' **Don Drysdale *'Rookie of the Year' **Tom Tresh (AL) **Ken Hubbs (NL) Statistical Leaders MLB Statistical Leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings National League final standings Events *January 23 - In their first year of eligibility, Bob Feller and Jackie Robinson are selected for the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America. *January 28 - Edd Roush and Bill McKechnie are added to the Hall of Fame by the Special Veterans Committee. *July 9 - At a meeting held in conjunction with the All-Star Game, the ML players request a reduced schedule for the 1963 season. They also vote unanimously to continue playing two All-Star Games each year. *July 10 - At newly opened D.C. Stadium, John F. Kennedy becomes the only U.S. president ever to throw the ceremonial first pitch at an All-Star Game, as the National League beats the American League, 3–1, in the first All-Star Game of 1962. Maury Wills, scoring two of the team's three runs, Roberto Clemente with three hits, and Willie Mays's amazing game-ending catch, are the game highlights. Wills receives the first All-Star MVP honors. *July 11 - For the first time since 1938, when the brothers Lloyd and Paul Waner pulled the trick, brothers Hank and Tommie Aaron hit home runs in the same inning. Both were hit in the last of the 9th, and Hank's grand slam provides the winning margin in an 8–6 Braves win over the Cardinals. *July 18 - The Minnesota Twins becomes the first 20th-century major league club to hit two grand slams in one inning when Bob Allison and Harmon Killebrew connect in a team-record, 11-run first inning, against the Cleveland Indians. Pitchers Barry Latman and Jim Perry serve the grand gophers. *July 30 - Home runs by Leon Wagner, Pete Runnels, and Rocky Colavito power the American League past the National League 9–4 in the second All-Star Game of 1962. Wagner is selected MVP. *October 16 - In Game Seven of the World Series, the New York Yankees scores the game’s only run, giving the Yankees a 1–0 win over the San Francisco Giants for a second straight WS victory and the 20th championship in team history. Pitcher Ralph Terry is named World Series MVP. Movies *''Safe at Home'' Births January-June July-December Deaths *January 5 - Frank Snyder, 68, catcher for the Cardinals and Giants, including the 1921-22 World Series champions *January 14 - Les Mann, 68, outfielder for five NL teams who in the 1914 World Series drove in Game 2's only run in the top of the 9th and scored the winning run in the 12th inning of Game 3 for the "Miracle Braves" *January 26 - Steve O'Neill, 70, longtime Indians catcher who later managed the Tigers to the 1945 World Series title *January 27 - Joe Vosmik, 51, All-Star outfielder who hit .307 lifetime, over .300 six times *February 6 - Ernest Lanigan, 89, statistician, sportswriter and historian who in the 1890s devised the run batted in and other statistics, in 1922 wrote the sport's first comprehensive biographical encyclopedia; later historian at the Hall of Fame for ten years *February 24 - Max Bishop, 62, second baseman for the Athletics' pennant winners from 1929-1931, coach at the Naval Academy since 1938 *March 29 - Otto Miller, 72, catcher for the Dodgers from 1910 to 1922, including two NL champions *April 30 - Al Demaree, 77, pitcher who won 80 games for four NL teams, later a noted sports cartoonist *May 23 - Rip Radcliff, 56, All-Star outfielder who batted .311 for the White Sox, Browns and Tigers, led AL in hits in 1940 *June 28 - Mickey Cochrane, 59, Hall of Fame catcher who was MVP in 1928 and 1934, batting .320 lifetime, and managed Tigers to World Series title in 1935 *July 29 - Burt Shotton, 77, outfielder for the Browns and Cardinals, later managed Dodgers to two NL pennants *September 12 - Spot Poles, 74, star outfielder of the Negro Leagues *November 14 - Dick Hoblitzel, 74, first baseman on Red Sox champions of 1915-1916 *November 29 - Red Kress, 57, coach for the Mets, previously an AL shortstop during the 1930s *December 7 - Bobo Newsom, 55, much-traveled All-Star pitcher who won 211 games with nine different teams, including five stints with the Senators *December 7 - J.G. Taylor Spink, 74, publisher and editor of The Sporting News since 1914 and a tireless champion of the sport